Das alte Leid
by 17Aaron13
Summary: Letz Shake's story: my poor present for a utterly underrated character.


What I want to do, with this story, is to give some light to the MOST AWESOME CHARACTER I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE. (Out of my mind? ...Maaaybe.)

So yeah. The first part is OH so made up. I'm sorry with who doesn't like drama. If you really don't stand it, then go to the ten point and act like _anything was written before_.

Oh, no pairing. All right, you can see friendship like you can see love, between Letz and Shinobu or Letz and Holly... or between Letz and The Drifter. Personally, I think at them just like friends but... you know how this work XDD  
_Love is in the aaaair..._ 8DD

**

* * *

**

-

**1**

**Du ist ein Nazi**  
_You are a Nazi_

What the other Singaporean boys love to say is that Letz Shake is a Nazi; he talks with a heavy German accent, he has those light blue eyes: he couldn't possibly look the part of a Nazi more than that. He continues to follow the others, however; everyone knows that he does that because he wants to hurt them.  
When they call him 'Nazi' he just shakes. He does that because, obviously, he can't stand the idea of what he considers 'inferior people' refusing him.

-

**2**

**Du ist nicht ein Nazi**  
_You Are Not A Nazi_

His father hates to see that his boy goes out of the house and talks with those inferior human beings. He just can't understand that, but he tries to justify the boy: for Letz Shake, it is harder to preserve his pure blood due to his own birth.  
So, every time, he tries to make Letz understand that he doesn't have to talk with those yellow faces; every time, when he sees that his son doesn't answer, he thinks that he understands it and let him go. But when Letz Shake says that nobody is his friend because they think that he's a Nazi, his father begins to scream; he stops only when he notices that Letz doesn't react, waiting the moment when he will stop and tell him to go in his room.  
"_Ist nutzlos."_1  
For the first time in fourteen years, his father has really lost faith.

-

**3 **

**Ich, ein Nazi?**  
_I, A Nazi?  
_

"You see, Dad… the simple idea of a superior race is stupid. I could believe it when I was a child. Everyone ignored me, they teased me, and I tried to think that they were just inferior to me. I was the right one, they were the wrong ones!  
This idea is stupid. It's the thought of a fragile person. I'm not ugly, they are the ones that can't see my hidden beauty. I'm not stupid, they are the ones that don't understand my thoughts. I'm not wrong, the others are.  
It isn't like that, can't be like that. I'm not the wrong one, Dad. Not you, not the others. There's not because there's not a good side and an evil side, there's just something different.  
Black is black for a reason, like there's a reason most of the Norwegian are blond. Isn't so I can see who is a bad person and who is a good person. It's mostly so we can survive.  
The great German race can't survive under the African sun. A black man will suffer in Norway.  
Do you understand me? Do you hear me? Good.  
Hitler wasn't a leader. He was a man that couldn't stand the fact that he failed because he wasn't good enough.  
Seriously, do you really think that I can believe at something so… _childish_?"

-

**4**

**Ich hab nicht gesagt**  
_I Have Said Nothing  
_

When somebody screams, behind him, Letz forgets everything. He doesn't think of his speech, or of his father, lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood; he just looks at the frightened look on the face of his mother.

**-**

**5**

**Ich möchte nicht dass Dich zu töten**2  
_I Don't Want To Kill You_

"I… don't want to kill you."  
She screams, frightened, and what Letz does know, after that moment, is that she's beating him.

**-**

**6**

**Nicht ist für dich**  
_Nothing Is For You  
_

"You remember what happened?"  
That's the first thing that the woman, a social worker, asks to Letz the day after.  
"You do know, right, that your parents were killed yesterday?"  
It doesn't sound like she has any social skills, however.

**-**

**7**

**Ich versteh euch nicht**  
_I Don't Understand You  
_

"Right. Well, seems that the only relatives that you have are…" she stops, bothered by the strange look on Letz' face. "What?" She asks, exasperated.  
"_Mein Einglisch_ not…" he doesn't know how to end the statement.  
She looks perplexed. "Now?" asks then, talking in Malay.  
"Ja. Now iz betta'. Thanks." Letz says with a nod.

**-**

**8**

**Amerika? Ist wunderbar**  
_America? Is Wonderful  
_

"Seems like your nearest relative is… this one. You know her?"  
"Oh ja. Called often. Unt zent us zome presents vhen vas Christmas or… vhatefa'."  
"Awesome. She lives in Santa… Destroy…?"  
"…Lofely…"

**-**

**9**

**Nur der Regen weint am Grab  
**_Only The Rain Cries On The Grave_

He visits his parents' grave, before he goes to America. He's sorry, somehow. He knows that is his fault, and he remembers why he did it, but he's sorry.  
But _cry?_ No. He doesn't cry. That is asking too much.

**-**

**10**

**Ich singe bis der Tag erwacht**  
_I Sing Until The Day Awakes_

Letz is good with knives, and knows how to use a gun. However, he doesn't find those weapons 'funny.' But then, what can he use? It's not like he has the time to learn how to fight with nunchucks.  
He watches the bass player of his band playing at Devil May Cry and, finally, the answer hits him: why not use the guitar?

**-**

**11**

**Lauft um euer Leben  
**_Run For Your Lives  
_

When Letz Shake accepted the job, he didn't really think that killing a scientist in an American base would provoke _all the sentries posted there_ to go after him. He does eliminate a surplus of soldiers with his guitar, but he simply couldn't shake everyone. So he keeps running, killing the few men that are in front of him and trying to ignore the _fucking huge_ force behind him.  
He enters in a room, closing the door behind him. He notices only after that, in the room, there's no window or doors, other than the one from what he entered. It doesn't help that in the room there's a giant… brain… thing.  
"A fucking giant… brain… thingy! Vhy I nefer find a fucking bomb vhen I need it?! _Scheisse!_"  
Letz screams that in frustration, so when the giant brain thing _does_ answer he nearly dies in surprise.  
"**_Nomination: wrong. Exact name: Dr. Shake."  
_**The young killer rolls his eyes in pain. "Zo lofely. Vhatefa' you do, DO IT!"  
The machine doesn't react. Obviously. Letz Shake tries to relax; something not so simple when a horde of American soldiers thumps against the only door of the room where you're trying to hide.  
So, that thing was a machine. What did it do, exactly?  
"Explain yourzelf." The door shakes in a weird way.  
"_NOW!"_

**12 **

**Zerstören**  
_Destroy_

When Letz opens his eyes, the only thing that he sees is destruction. From what he could gather, the strange machine, Dr. Shake, destroyed the base with an earthquake and the soldiers were all crushed under the rubble. He's still grasping at Dr. Shake, however. He's a little shaken.  
Ten minutes after, when finally his mind is back to reality, he screams in joy.  
"_Wunderbar! _Your rambling is excellent!" Letz pats the earthquake maker cheerfully. "I don't care how, but I _vill_ bring you at home vith me!"

**-**

**13**

**Schwul?**  
_Gay?_

"I'm not one that likes to argue but… why did you lock the garage?"  
"Earthquake makah'."  
"_Earthquake maker?!_ How the _fuck_-"  
"Not ask."  
"Couldn't you be gay and hide your toys in the loft like everyone else? I mean, garage?"  
"…Vhat?"  
"_Don't change the subject!"_

**-**

**14**

**Wir sind erfreut, Ihnen mitzuteilen**  
_We're Happy To Inform You  
_

"Uh, pal, there's a letter for you."  
"Really?"  
"Hm, yes… it says… _'We're happy to inform you that you're the fifth best assassin in America.'_"  
"You veren't supposed to read mein lettah!"  
"Yeeah… uh, listen pal… what does it mean?"  
"If I tell you then I hafe to kill you."  
"Pal, there's a letter for you and I don't have any idea what it says!"

**-**

**15**

**Zerfetzen, verletzen**  
_Tearing, Hurting  
_

Unfortunately, when Letz Shake sings in a pub there's no roadie out to help the band. It's simply a pain to help the drummer, especially when you already have to bring a mic and a guitar that is heavier than any other instrument. Letz can't explain to his friends exactly why his guitar is heavy, because then the subject of him using it as a weapon would pop up, so... he just has to help the drummer like everyone else.  
"Nice show, Letz Shake."  
The man who talked was a guy that he never saw before: a stranger with a tommy gun. Letz winces, annoyed. An American out of his mind, how fuckin' lovely.  
"Hm… _danke_."  
The man smiles. "Oh, so the fifth ranked guy is German… lovely."  
"Singaporean." Letz replies. The man looks at Letz with a 'what-the-fucking-hell' look on his face. Letz is used to that.  
"Whatever, man." The guy brings his tommy gun, pointing it at Letz Shake. "Hell is open to everyone."

**-**

**16**

**Asche zu Asche und Staub zu Staub**  
_Ashes To Ashes And Dust To Dust  
_

"Well done, Letz Shake."  
Letz Shake turns to the blond girl at his left, trying to ignore the fact that his band mates are staring at the corpse.  
"Vhat? Vho are you?"  
She smiles, walking towards him. "You certainly know how to use instruments."  
"Vhy zee guy vas aftah' me?"  
"Mr. Letz Shake," She says coyly, snapping some photos of the body, "Don't worry about me." She sighs, like a girl in love, "One day we will see each other again. Will you sing for me?"  
She giggles, then goes away, leaving him with his shocked band.  
"Vhat zee fucking hell? _HEY!"_

**-**

**17**

**Falsches Urteil**  
_Wrong Judgement  
_

It was only three hours later that he really understood how hot the blond French girl was.

**-**

**18**

**Du werfe ein Licht in mein Gesicht**  
_You Throw A Light In My Face  
_

"Frau Speed Bustah'! I just vant to talk! PLEAZE!"  
Letz hides in a house, dodging the laser at the very last second.  
"Fuck you, little fucker!"  
He sighs, trying to understand why, of all the assassins, he chose the one who had a fucking giant laser, was a misandrist and lived out of Santa Destroy.  
Oh, yeah. Number four, Harvey whatever. It was impossible to even attempt _speaking_ to him without spending money for his 'spectacle.' No way that he went near number two if wasn't completely positive that she wasn't drunk. Number one… lived in a _frikkin' forest of bewilderment_. And, strangely enough, number six, seven, eight, nine AND ten were all dead.  
"Frau Speed Bustah'! I just vant to ask about a voman!"  
The old woman shoots another laser, growling. "I don't care about your little fucks! Men, you can't talk about anything else!"  
"No! Is different!"  
"Oh sure!" She shoots a third laser. "You love her, uh? You men don't think with your fucking, useless, stupid brain! You simply can't tell the difference between your heart and your cock!"  
Even at the possibility of a fourth laser, Letz Shake can't restrain himself: he bursts into laughter, exhilarated.  
"What are you laughing at, you idiot?" She stops for a second, before screaming over at him. "You're a faggot, eh?"  
"Nein… vhatefa'." He recovers, seeing, finally, the opportunity to talk with the woman. "A guy came to fight me yesterday, saying zat he vanted to become zee numbah' five. Vhat does zat mean? Unt dere vas a voman zat…"  
Speed Buster bursts into laughter. "You idiot! A woman with a French accent, isn't that right?"  
"Uh... ja."  
"She's a _con artist_, you fucker!" She laughs hysterically, even forgetting to shoot again. "She finds some stupid men and convince them to fight us, saying that we're some kind of UAA or what the fuck, and persuades the fools to become number one!"  
Letz Shake is gaping behind the neckerchief. "Unt vhy vee let her… do _zat_… to us?!"  
"Fresh air. She does some sort of… spring cleaning."  
"Shpring cleaning. I killed thousand millions people unt I'm considered like a loft," muttered Letz under his breath.  
"Oh, son," says the elder woman, looking almost like a lovely granny, "Could you please go to the supermarket for me? You know, the age, it's really taking a toll on me…"

**-**

**19**

**Ich komm wieder in zehn Tagen**  
_I Will Return In Ten Days  
_

"Why there's somebody here?"  
"Picnic. _Entschuldigung_, Dark Star. But if you could, please, tell us vere's zee exit…"  
"Look in your heart, my son. I am your father."  
"…I do imagine, then, zat zat day I didn't do a good job."  
"What?"  
"Don't panic, I just vant to set you on fire!

**-**

**20**

**Hier kommt die Drifter  
**_Here comes the Drifter_

"Ooh, _hier kommt die Sonne_!"_5  
_"What? Come? 'Dee'?"  
"…Right. Forget it."  
"I'm not 'Sonnie.' Who's Sonnie? Who the fuck is Sonnie?"  
"Really, mistah' Driftah'. Forget it."

**-**

**21**

**Adios  
**_Goodbye_

"Waa! Did ja see him?!" the girl next to her is jumping happily, pointing at the gate of the school. "He's a singer! I don't exactly remember his name and I don't really like his music but… but he's famous!"  
Actually Scarlet doesn't know what the hell her friend is talking about. She does know that it was nearly impossible to ignore the guy, considering that he has a green mohawk, a purple neckerchief, and is significantly pale. She doesn't even want to talk about the tattoos or the strange outfit.  
"He's looking at us! _He's looking at us!"  
_How awesome.  
Scarlet wanted to go her own way, wanted to ignore the weird man. She _really_ wanted to do that- but, unfortunately, her friend thought otherwise. "Hi!"  
"_Guten tag_, Shinobu!" says the guy, ignoring the jumping girl next to her.  
The weird man knows her alias. Bad. Really bad.  
"Who are you?" She asks, ready to unsheathe her sword and slash him.  
"Letz Shake," says he. She can tell that he's grinning, behind that scarf, and she doesn't like it at all. "I'm zee numbah' five!"  
Her friend looks at her, trying to understand what are they talking about. Scarlet sighs, looking around: when she's sure that there's no one else other than she, the Letz guy and her friend, she slashes her with the katana.

**-**

**22**

**Jeder lacht  
**_Everyone is laughing_

"…Vas… really necessary?"  
She rolls her eyes, annoyed. "Why do you care? Is something that a good girl shouldn't do?"  
Letz Shake giggles. "Babies… Anyvay, I-"  
"Babies?!" She exclaims indignantly, angered. "Did you just call me a _baby_?!"  
"Should be a compliment," He says somewhat cheerfully. She looks at him, interrogative.  
"Oh, ja. You know, I'm nineteen; four years more zan you. Know vhen I became numbah' five? Vhen I vas sixteen. I vas zee youngest assassin, until, one day you became zee eighth. At fifteen years old. FIFTEEN!" He sighs, shaking his head in misery. "Just for one year, I can't believe it."  
"So," says Scarlet, ready to bring the sword, "you want revenge."  
And suddenly he bursts into laughter, amused. "Vhat?! No! C'mon, I'm alvays bettah' zan you! Ranked five, remembah'? Ah, revenge! You need to grow up, baby!"  
"_You're fucking with me!"_

**-**

**23**

**Ipse Dixit**

"It's strange. Why do you spend a day of your week to wait for me outside the school?"  
"Nothing bettah' to do."  
"…You're fucking with me."  
He bursts in maniacal laughter, much to her chagrin.  
"What?!"  
"Really, you should make ZAT your catch phrase!"

**-**

**24**

**Zerbrechen sich rächen  
**_Breaking, avenging_

Letz Shake is waiting for her out of school. That happens often, even if Scarlet doesn't know why he does that.  
That day, however, he isn't simply waiting: he's arguing with a boy.  
She doesn't know that boy. She knows his name, sure, but she's never ever talked with him even once.  
She's near him when Letz finally sees her. He stares at her, surprised, before smiling. She doesn't really see his smile, he has that scarf that hides it- but she feels it. She can even feel the evil intentions behind the expression.  
"You know," says he to the boy, "She's an assassin. Ranked eighth. Oh ja."  
Scarlet brings out her katana, ready to kill.

**-**

**25**

**Unlauterer  
**_Unfair_

"Letz…"  
"Ja?"  
"Yesterday a woman told me that… that tomorrow I'm going to fight for my position. What does it…"  
"Vait. Blond chick? French accent?"  
"Yes."  
"Vhy she varned you?! Mein first battle, she told me something only aftah' zee fight!"

**26**

**Geteiltes Leid und gleichgesinnt  
**_Shared pain and like-minded_

"You know, ve're some sort of… soul mates."  
Holly knows Letz Shake too well to know that he doesn't intend to hit on her, so she forgives him. "What do you mean?"  
"Vell," begins him, "if somebody beats you, zen I'm completely, absolutely, totally, fully sure zat I hafe to use Doktor Shake. Physically I'm not a match, for you."  
She's somehow pleased. "You're saying that you're fifth just for the Doctor?"  
"_Nein!"_ Letz seems outraged by the only thought. "I can beat easily zee Count. Dr. Peace is a problem just for zee bullets. Vhatefah' thinks zee lofely little girl, I'm strongah' zan her. And Destroyman… I'm sorry to say zat he's not zat easy, but I can beat him."  
"Then what do you do for me?"  
Letz Shake looks at her, puzzled.  
"We're soul mates, no?" she smiles softly at him. "In the case that I'm ever defeated, you know that you have to use the Doctor. Then what would you do for me?"  
He stares, trying to think at a solution. After a moment, he smiles behind the scarf. "If you see me safe and sound, then you know for sure zat you're alive unt zat nobody defeated you!"  
Holly shakes her head, both exasperated and amused. "Moron."

**-**

**27**

**Sturm und Drang**_3_

"Didn't you ever think to become the number one?"  
"Nein. Maybe I'm physically strongah' than Speed Bustah', but there's no vay zat I can come near her. Unt, vell, she vould destroy zee Doktor vith her lasah'. Bad Girl vould hit zee Doktor vith… bondaged… men. Unt vould kill me thousand times vith her bat. Then… Dark Star. Vith his svord, he can kill me from a kilometre."  
"And Harvey?"  
"He… I don't know. I'm strongah' zan him."  
"Then why you don't try to kill him?"  
"I… don't… know. I'm not sure. Maybe I'm strongah' zan him, but his tricks?"  
Holly smiles at him, one of her soft smiles that at the same time seems to be made out of ice. "Like Werther_3_, you're a coward."

**-**

**28**

**Widerlich**

_Disgusting_

Bad Girl is a hot chick. Letz Shake knows that. He always thought that.  
It's just that, well, a girl can lose a lot of charm after you see her puke her soul at every corner of the street.  
"Feel like shit," she mutters, trying to not trip over her own two feet. Letz brings her just before she can fall for the fifth time.  
"Imagine zat," says him, sighing.  
She mutters something that he doesn't understand. Probably wasn't anything coherent, so he doesn't bother to ask.  
"I feeeel so lonely, shit!" screams her suddenly, nearly giving at Letz a heart attack.  
She turns to him, enraged. "Lonely! I'm so fuck'n' lon- lol- _lonely!_"  
"I'm sorry!" He screams, frightened.  
Bad Girl looks at him, then does something that Letz thinks is intended to be a smile but that, actually, seems an angry stare. "V-vhat?"  
Then, without saying anything, she leans on Letz and tries to throw away his scarf.  
"Uh, Bad Girl?"  
She giggles, amused by the panic in Letz' voice. "Goodnighty kiss!"  
He rolls his eyes in pain and tries to move away the girl.  
Actually, sometimes he did fantasize about that- Bad Girl kisses him and then -why not- a long session of S&M. That moment could be a dream come true.  
Unfortunately, the thought of kissing a girl who just puked three minutes ago doesn't really please him.  
"Please, please, please, no. No, Bad… Bad, really, N- nnghnf!"

**-**

**29**

**Uber dich  
**_At you_

It wasn't nice to have John Harnet for your neighborhood postman. First of all, thanks to that job, he knows where Letz Shake lives: second, always thanks to that job, he simply knows _everything _about _everyone_.  
So Letz did expect to see the man in front of his door, laughing and teasing him- even if, he has to give the postman that, he did think that he would hear the news at least the day after.  
"Y-you, y-y-you were n-nearly…" John stops, bursting again in laughter. Letz just hopes that the man explodes.  
"_Y-you were nearly raped by a drunk girl!"  
_Letz is shaken at that thought. Yeah, Bad Girl didn't stop when she get her kiss. Luckily enough, however, she passed out- but only after give him a black eye, 'cause, obviously, it simply _wasn't_ funny in the same way; just faint and not fight.  
"Uh, oh, sorry. I apologize for my behaviour." John recovers, probably helped by the death glare that Letz Shake shot at him. "May I call a shelter for battered woman?"

**-**

**30**

**Du riechst so gut  
**_You smell so good_

"_Scheisse!_ Vhy don't you vatch out, Destroy-fucker?!"  
"I don't see what the problem is."  
"Zee fucking problem is zat I smell of beer, you asshole!"  
"And? You're German. Your people always smell like beer."  
"I'm Singaporean, vannabe-Darvin!"  
"What the hell?!"

**-**

**31**

**Ich will dass du mir vertraut  
**_I want you to trust me_

"Letz, the lights are on us!"  
"I don't think so."  
"The magician is pointing at you!"  
"Maybe is talking about zee guy next to me."  
"He's saying 'Yes, the _nasty little boy_ with the green mohawk!'"  
"_Scheisse!"_

**-**

**32**

**Fürchtet euch  
**_Be afraid_

"Lovely to see you here, Mr. Five," says Harvey under his breath.  
Letz shots him a death glare. "Danke, Mr. Fairy."  
They turn to the audience, waving their hands enthusiastically.  
"You don't trust the power of magic?" mutters Harvey, keeping his smile.  
The two assistants tie Letz at the cross. "You're zo going to kill me, isn't it?"

**-**

**33**

**Fürchtet euch nicht  
**_Don't be afraid_

The two bow at the cheering audience.  
"Just so I can know, if I didn't miraculously free myself at zee last moment unt dodge zee svord, how vould you explain my death?"  
They greet the people, nonchalantly bowing a second time.  
"I just knew that it would be worth it, my _nasty little boy_."  
The curtain falls in front of them, signing the end of the spectacle.

**-**

**34**

**Wir wollen eure Hände sehen in Beifall untergehen  
**_We want to see your hands go down in applause_

"I think that you two are quite similar."  
Holly is doing a report while saying this. When Letz saw the crew doing photos and the girl posing with a lovely bikini, at first considered himself lucky. After two hours, however, he had to surrender at the fact that it was just boring as hell.  
And, well, wasn't the same talk with the girl in front of the frikkin' crew.  
"Me, like Harvey? I didn't think zat you vere on drugs. You should ignore vhat zee other models say, before is too late."  
Holly doesn't mind the joke, and instead continues toward her point. "You two love to be at the centre of attention."  
Letz Shake shakes his head. "Oh, please. Ok, I like being on a stage- but zee centre of attention? And, hovefer, nefer like him."  
"Hm… So you don't wear any strange outfits. You obviously don't have some eccentric moves. And, most of all, you don't try to make something even more scenic."  
"Oh, c'mon!" screams Letz, her words hitting at his very core. "I… I don't try to make things efen more scenic!"  
Holly does a faint smile, continuing to pose. "The Doctor is an example of this, I imagine."  
"Eferything I say is necessary!"  
"Even the T minus?"  
He doesn't know how answer, so he just pouts.  
"You're just a stupid and pathetic man."  
The crew stops, saying that it's time for a break, and Holly finally turns toward Letz. "But… I have a thing for stupid and pathetic men like you."  
Letz doesn't answer, staring at the sand. It's almost like when he was a child- just that his father isn't actually _screaming_ at him. "It's just so simple to hurt them. A simple word and they feel bad."  
She does a real smile: it's really rare seeing something like that on her face. "Men like you are… cute."

**-**

**35**

**Der Berliner Mauer  
**_The Berlin wall_

"You see, my Nazi friend, you need a nom de guerre."  
"I already hafe a nom de guerre. Do you think zat my real name is 'Letz Shake'?"  
"A _catchy_ nom de guerre. Like the title 'Holy Sword' for the Count."  
"Vhy should I hafe two nicknames? Efen you, 'zee Driftah', hafe just ONE nickname."  
"Would you please shut up? Now, lets see, are… you are number five. Seems like it's been five years that not a single opponent sent by the Sylvia bitch has been able to defeat you."  
"Are nearly two years zat I don't see a single-"  
"Just shut up! So, you're in the middle. And you made no one pass… I got it! How 'bout Berlin wall?"  
"Zee funny thing is, I really don't hafe anything else bettah' to do zan talk vith you."

**-**

**36**

**Könnt ihr uns hören?  
**_Can you hear us?_

Dr. Peace and Letz Shake aren't two guys that you could expect to hang out together.  
But there's something that they both love above everything else: singing. It isn't strange for the two of them to meet in a karaoke bar, joking about who sings better.  
It's not simple to tell. Dr. Peace has a more soft style, while Letz Shake leans towards punk- and there's the fact that he sings in German than in English.  
So, every time they meet, they just choose to end every 'fight' in a draw, saying that the next will be the final battle.

**-**

**37**

**Nichts bleibt für dich  
**_Nothing remains for you_

"Tomorrow I've a got fight."  
Letz Shake shrugs. It isn't like Shinobu has problems fighting an opponent.  
Then he realizes that something isn't right. "Vait… you're numbah' eight. Vhat happened to zee othas'?"  
She looks at him, annoyed. "For God's sake, Letz, didn't you notice anything? Like, I don't know… that three people are _dead?_"

**-**

**38**

**Und kein Engel steigt herab  
**_And no angel climbs down_

He doesn't remember how long it's been since he's gone to the beach. Maybe a week, maybe two- he just knows that has been an awful lot of time, from the last time that he saw Holly.  
Not that she actually cares. But, at times, it's nice to have a decent discussion with somebody.  
He looks around, looking for the model. She isn't there. Well, it's not like she lives on the beach.  
But- but she's always there when he looks for her.  
Letz tries to not panic: that's stupid, he can't be afraid for something like that- but he is. He is, and can't notice that everything seems strange.  
So much silence. Not a single mine. And did he just make more than four steps without falling in a hole?  
"Holly…?"

**-**

**39**

**Bewahret einander vor der Zweisamkeit  
**_Save each other from togetherness_

"That sure is a - _HOME RUN!_ – fuckin' surprise." Says Bad Girl, too worried about smashing a clone to make eye contact with Letz. Not that he cares about that.  
He relaxes on the couch, somewhat relieved by the fact that she's not drunk. Or, at least, not too much.  
"Whew! So, why you're here?" she stops, choosing to have a little rest. "No one comes here. Usually."  
"Need some sugar," says Letz somewhat cheerfully. The girl smiles briefly, then picks a beer.  
"Want some?"  
Letz Shake looks incredulous, before bursts into brief laughter. "Vhat's zis, a trick question? You obviously vant to embarrass me!"  
She brings him a beer before drinking one for herself. "Ahh…" she burps, then smiles, "I'll never stop to say that, but this shit makes me feel alive again. I mean, oh shit, this- this is _the_ shit!"  
Letz drinks the beer without saying anything.  
"So… what the fuck are you doing here?"  
Despite the words, Bad Girl is asking that in her kindest way.  
He shrugs. "I… Need a beer and company."  
"And you did think of me?" The hidden meaning under that phrase is '_And you did think of me after that evening_?'  
Letz shrugs again, looking away. "Shit happens. Can't be mad forefah', can I?" he glances at her, sheepishly, before adding a "Not aftah' a beer, at least."  
"What a nice little fucker you are!"  
She leans to her fridge, bringing other four cans, then places them on the table.  
"So, Letz," Bad girl offers a beer to him, grinning, "I bet that you can't take four shots in succession."  
For the second time in two minutes Letz bursts into a maniacal laughter. "Just four?"

**-**

**40**

**Ich war los**_4  
__I was off_

When Shinobu sees Letz, leaning on the gate of the school, she understands that something isn't right.  
He looks paler than usual, if that is even possible. He looks sick. But, most of all, he seems _sad_.  
She tries to convince herself that she's not worried: the guy did just follow her for three years, that's all. He isn't really her friend.  
But she can't do anything else than think that he looks strange.  
Then Letz Shake reaches her eyes and something changes. It's like if, suddenly, somebody did switch the light because- is it relief that she sees in his eyes?

**-**

**41**

**Hilflos  
**_Helpless_

"Letz, are you ok?"  
"Vhy?"  
"You don't… wait. You stink… beer?"  
"You can't do a reasonable statement unt _I_ am zee one vho's sick?"

**-**

**42**

**Nun liebe Kinder gebt fein acht  
**_Now, dear children, pay attention_

"He just sliced my hand off. Now I'm ok, I guess." She sighs, not adding how annoying it was. Travis let her live- why? Because she wasn't good enough? She wasn't even worth death?  
"Oh vell. Tomorrow I'm gonna handle him by myself, zo don't worry. Be happy zat now you're ranked seven!"  
Shinobu stops. "You're not gonna make it."  
"…Vhat?"  
"You're not gonna make it." She repeats, looking away.  
For some minutes, neither of the two killers talk. She tries to not look at Letz, while he just stares at her, blank.  
"…You're fucking vith me." He says in falsetto tones.  
And suddenly, Shinobu turns to him, outraged. "You _are_ fucking with me!"  
He bursts in his maniacal laughter, happy like a baby who just heard his favorite catch phrase from a cartoon.

**-**

**43**

**Mein Herz brennt  
**_My heart burns_

"Oh c'mooon. I chose a long, straight, fucking gallery just zo he could valk through it quickly and come here in less zan five minutes and he isn't here already?!"  
Letz Shake is growling. Yes, growling. He can't stand the hot, and, unfortunately, that day the sun just shines intensely like never before. Not to mention the fact that there's not a single tree in sight.  
He can rest under Dr. Shake shadow, but it doesn't help the fact that the cement of the street is emanating an impossible heat.  
"Fuck. Vhat could I do, place Dr. Shake directly undah' his house?!"

**44**

**Mein Herz schlägt nicht mehr weiter  
**_My heart does not beat anymore_

He is leaning on Dr. Shake when he finally sees somebody.  
At first he thinks that is just a mirage, but then he understands that a mirage simply _can't_ look that bad ass.  
"At last… Doktor, it's time," says Letz, both exasperated and grateful before adding a powerful "VAKE UP!"

-

--

-

--:.:-.-:.:--

-

--

-

1Ist nutzlos: Is useless

2 Ich möchte nicht dass Dich zu töten: I would NEVER use this phrase. NEVER. You will NEVER hear somebody who, for say "I don't want to kill you", will use this phrase. NEVER.

NEVER!

However, I used that phrase 'cause has a pun in it. I mean, without the comma means 'I don't want to kill you', with the comma after nicht means 'I don't want you to kill".

3Sturm und Drang is a literary movement. The conventional translation is "storm and stress", more literal translations would be "storm and urge" or "storm and longing"… yes, is German. I didn't translate that 'cause is a literary movement, not a phrase. However, a notable proponent is Goethe. A notable work of him, when he was in that movement, was _Die Leiden des jungen W__erther, _in English "The sorrows of young Werther"… I feel that you begin to understand about WHAT does the Sturm un Drang talk. XDD

Oh well, I did call that scene "Sturm und Drang" 'cause Holly does talk about Werther. _More or less_.

4 Los! Oooh well, another awesome phrase with a double meaning! Los has three meaning: "-less", as an adjective "off" and alone, as a command, means "go". Ich war los can mean, so, "I was off" or "I was –less". In that scene, could mean that Letz was 'off' for the death of Holly, or 'cause he did think that Shinobu was dead… or for _fifty beers in his body_, but, you know.

Or that Letz lacked of something: he's without Holly, or without Shinobu, so he does feel bad.

5Hier kommt die Sonne means Here comes the sun. From a Rammstein song, "Sonne". Not Letz genre, but…

By the way, yes, Letz is Singaporean. No, you CAN'T make me believe that he's a pure Singaporean. I mean, German accent, light blue eyes… how can a guy who lives in that country have eyes so lke that?

However, I didn't say anything about his mother. The phrase "'cause it's his own birth that makes it hard" can mean 1) That his father thinks that is hard for Letz to follow the 'right way' 'cause he's born at Singapore or 2) Letz' mother is Singaporean. Choose.

OH JA! You know the little speech he did to his dad in "Ich, ein Nazi"? Well, is in a good English 'cause, technically, he's talking in German. After that, he talks just in English. Or Malay.

Aaaand… thanks to Rammstein, whose lovely songs and awesome lyrics helped me a lot! Danke schön!

And, most of all, thanks to Silvite's Cry, my beta. Without her I… now I would probably hide in a corner of my room. Thanks, Silvite's Cry! O I so enjoyed your stories- even if I'm too lazy to write a review today or tomorrow or… God knows when -.-

Hope you readers enjoy it.

Madness from me, errors from tiredness!


End file.
